There Will Be No Stars In Hell
by Wesleigh
Summary: When I got to know you I found out that you were quite sinful. Every bit the opposite of an angel I thought I saw.
1. Eating Habits

A/N: well well well I leave for camp in 7 days and thought it would be best to put up the story before I go. However, I have only written this chapter, I don't know how the fanfiction.net site works, and html is not my thing. Anyways I hope you like the first chapter even though it's short (most of my chapters always are) and even though my stlye can be odd.

Disclaimer: I do not own sirius black or hogwarts or anything else out of the harry potter books. I do not even own the thoughtsor else it's be several hundred million dollars richer.

There Will Be No Stars In Hell

Chapter One: Eating Habits

Sirius' POV

**1) I have noticed how you never eat. That you sit at meals with an empty plate. I have noticed, in my first month of truly knowing you, that the only time I have ever seen hunger in your eyes is when you look at me.**

------

When I first saw you, I was convinced I had died and gone to heaven or some place even better. I did not see the plump little boy that you had been the year before. I did not see the quiet kid who stayed up late in the common room, making it difficult for the marauders to sneak out. What I saw was perfection.

What I saw was snow-white hair that fell over one of your too blue eye. I saw milky skin that covered a slim body, stretched over toned muscles, and showed every fragile vein in you arms. I saw a boy, a young man, in snug black jeans, a fitted black shirt, and wearing a silver ring embedded with a blue stone on a delicate finger. I saw someone I wish I knew.

When I got to know you I found out that you were quite sinful. Every bit the opposite of an angel I thought I saw. I found out that you were devious, mischievous, persuasive, gay, and a tease.

I found out you especially loved to tease me.

I found out you were very good at what you loved.

What you did was drive me crazy. Your teasing, your horrible precious teasing was driving me insane. There were times when you would lean in so close our lips were mere centimeters apart, I would hold my breath and you would simply chuckle before leaning back again. There were times when you would see me in the corridor and pull me into a hug, making sure your hips pressed roughly against my own before pulling away and jogging off to class. There were times, torturous times, when your hand would find my thigh under the table, causing heat to rise into my cheeks and the professors to ask if I was feeling well.

In the end though, I got immensely fed up and now I'm glad your teasing pushed me to that point.

I had taken a month of your teasing and I wasn't going to take anymore. So on that beautiful sunny day, when everyone else had fled outside, I approached you. You were in the common room, curled up in a chair, and watching me. Your eyes were daring me, they were _teasing_ me, I couldn't stand it any longer. I walked over and pressed my lips harshly against your own.

Your Surprise was obvious but you recovered quickly. One of your hands slid into my hair, tangling itself in the masses of dark strands. Your other hand snaked around my slender waist and cautiously pulled me onto your lap. My own hands soon found your silky white tresses and the gentle slope at the back of your neck. You moaned deep in your throat and I pressed closer, my legs falling to straddle yours, my tongue slipping into your welcoming mouth.

I finally pulled away, much in need of oxygen and breathing hard; I was also very much aware that your hand was resting gently on my ass and that your thumb was hooked in waistband of my jeans. My dark eyes briefly found your contrasting blue ones and that is when I saw it first.

The look of lust and the look of hunger.

A/N: second chapter should be up soon and I hope to have all of them up before I leave. It's only a 5 part story unless I state otherwise later.

Thanks for reading and please drop a review!

::wes::


	2. Sun Antics

Disclaimer-same as the first chapter

A/N: well I wrote this chapter at one in the morning so as far as I can tell it's okay. The style has changed somewhat but it's okayanyways enjoy!

2) I have noticed that you avoid daylight. That you stay inside the castle most all the time. I noticed, in my second month of knowing you, that the only time you will go out side is when the sky is heavy with clouds or scattered with stars.

------

There are days when the weather is as beautiful as it could ever be. There are days with clear blue skies, gentle breezes, and bright sunlight. There are days when everyone is outside, everyone that is but you. On days like these you are stretched across you bed or upon the couch in the common room, your hand covering your eyes from any stray sunbeam that dares to enter the room. Now, this is where I too find myself on fair weathered days.

A Sunday in October, a crisp, bright, autumn day and an empty room. You are stretched across the common room's plush couch, mumbling incoherently to yourself. I lean against a wall not far from the door that could lead us out into the sun. There is no way you will get up, no way that you will leave, a fact that I have learned by now and have come to love as well.

A swift moment later I stretch my body over yours, allowing all my weight to rest on your smaller frame. You moan in pleasure and a light hiss escapes your partly opened lips. You open your eyes and wind an arm around my waist, pulling my hips hard onto yours. I moan this time, before leaning down and capturing your lips with my own in a sloppy, heated kiss.

Several minutes pass before I sit up, comfortably (or not so comfortably) straddling your hips. You groan and quickly pull me down again, my long hair shielding your eyes from the window's evil light. I laugh at your antics and roll us over, your face now buried in my neck and your mouth showering the skin with butterfly kisses. Quite suddenly your actions stop and you bury your head in my shoulder instead, swiftly falling asleep.

A Friday in November, a cold, cloudy, dark day and a chaotic room. You are dragging me away from the noise and the warmth of the fire, down stairs, and out doors. I am following you out onto the grounds, grumbling to myself about the foul weather.

Your hand pulls from mine and your arm takes a familiar position around my waist. My own arm surrounds your shoulders; it feels good to be outside. You are very happy when we're outside; you laugh and talk excitedly every moment your mouth isn't busy entertaining mine. I find myself wishing for more cloudy days.

A day later we are in my dorm, curtains drawn around my bed to keep out the afternoon sun. Our mouths trailing down jaws, bare collars, and bare chests. Your antsy when we're inside, you and I constantly go at whenever the sun comes out from hiding. I find myself wishing for more sunny days.

Night is the best, it doesn't matter what day. We can be outside or inside and you're always wide-awake. Daytime is when you're drowsy; the sun seems to make you drag, even when it's hidden in clouds. At night I want to curl up and you want to "play". I smile to myself, wishing that night could stay all day,

---

A/N: well more soonand maybe I'll actually edit it next time. Please review!

::wes::


	3. Body Types

**3) I have noticed that your skin is always soothingly cool. That when the fire is burning and we are curled up in the common room your body is marble against mine. I've noticed, in my third month of knowing you, that your only warmth is in your smile.**

**-----**

Many days I awake shivering, thinking that the bed is empty and the duvet has fallen to the floor. I awake with your bare back pressed into my chest and the covers very much in place, the curtains drawn. I awake to the non-existent rise of your chest, that surely must be there, and the stony softness of your unmarked white skin.

Your corpselike state used to frighten me, your breathless frame and your deathly chill. It used to frighten me until you would slowly roll over and smile, white teeth glinting in the private dark. And as your smile rose so would the temperature, I knew my body flushed betrayed and suddenly this enclosed tomb became a stuffy sauna. Your smile changed and there was no description past carnivorous in your eyes.

Your cool body rolled onto mine, solid, lean, and quick. Your smile is hot and dangerous and my eyes stare half-lidded. Your lips are new rubies against my far inadequate human ones. You press hard and vicious with far too much energy at this time, whatever time it is. Your ribs are cutting against mine and your hips are torturous razors, I smile into your cunning kiss and quickly roll you under me, hands holding yours above your head.

You are small beneath me but I know, I know that you could easily turn the situation around with hidden strength. My lips attack your neck, searching for a pulse I have yet to find. You arch under me, straining, sky eyes stormy and begging. I give into those eyes, always.

I am hot and sweaty, collapsed against you and breathing ragged. Your skin is cool, as always, you don't know the meaning of sweat and the rise and fall of your chest is unnaturally in control. I press my cheek to yours and smile, your body quickly cooling mine. I roll off and curl up against you, assuming the position in which this all started.

Your bare back pressed into my chest and the covers pulled up in place I watch the non-existent rise of your chest, that surely must be there, and sooth my hands over the stony softness of your unmarked white skin. You smile and everything is warm until I wake again.


End file.
